


Cruel Tale

by mNakahara98



Series: Fem!Sanji AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sanji, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Germa Kingdom will become the Empire, Ichiji x Sanjina's kid will appear, Multi, My OCs, Other, Sanjina is a badass empress, Sibling Incest, male!Pudding, male!Reiju
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/pseuds/mNakahara98
Summary: This is an alternate spin-off sequel of Castle: What if Ichiji succeeded and became a new monarch of Germa? Sanjina is kept in Germa Castle while Reiji, her crews & Baratie are held as hostages. In order to save everyone, Straw Hat Chef decided to choose one way path that can cost her freedom and her dreams; leave her crews and stay in Germa... as New Monarch's queen.





	1. Back to the Castle

Her eyes blinked open. Sanjina’s eyes wandered the area and she stood up. A combined shades of white, gray, and black was the only environments around her. Empty, no trace of person. She walked carefully, slightly hostile towards the new environment she was in right now. All she could remember was the chaos happened during the ‘wedding’ between her and 35th son of Charlotte family, Pudding, the conspiracy behind the arrangement, death of her biological father, and…  
  
     _ **“I’M HERE TO PICK YOU UP!!!”**_  
  
She stopped turned to see a vision of her idiot, impulsive, yet loyal and strong captain ran towards her with wide smile. With her eyes sparkled with hope, she reached out her hand to him but the vision faded as she touched it.  
  
     ** _“Well, in the event that you insist on defying my orders, I have it on good authority that this man shall never see the light of another day—”_**  
  
She heard another familiar voice of an elder man, Vinsmoke Judge. A man who claimed “to know best of which child can make him shine”…, whose ambition cost a life of her and her brothers’ mother, Vinsmoke Sora.  
  
     ** _“—this process will go off without a hitch…and you will accept it. You will cut your ties to your crews and your old life as long as you follow through this marriage…, everything and everyone will come out of this unscathed, do you understand?”_**  
  
Her eyes squeezed shut as she heard herself attempted to chase her captain away.  
  
     ** _“Don’t make me wait long….Without you,” he shouted then, “I CAN’T BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!!!!”_**  
  
Luffy… even when she tried to chase away for his and crews’ safety, he still couldn’t give up on getting his crew back.  
  
     ** _“I…I swear to you…I will not let our marriage…turn into such a cruel hell!”_**  
  
Pudding. Her so-called “ray of hope”. A man who let himself wasted his time under the control of his mother, Big Mom the Yonko and let the world condemned him for his ‘hideous appearance’, even though she had seen his eyes very appealing.  
  
     ** _“…I may be a prince…, your brother…, yet for so long…..,” his smiled in a rather softened mood, “…I possess the heart of a man.”_**  
  
Ichiji. Her oldest quadruplet brother. Ambitious second-born son of Germa who wanted to be above his own father. A diplomatic prince who could smile with his fangs hidden. And… a man who have possessed and concealed a heart of a man. Despite being Sanjina’s brother, he hid his forbidden yet intimate fondness and burning emotion for her.  
  
     ** _“What did I do wrong…?!” he growled, “What’s so wrong of killing that wretched excuse of father?!!!”_ **  
  
She won’t admit loudly, but his outburst had caught her off-guard. She have never seen Ichiji snapped before, for he was always level-headed, calm, and observant one.  
  
She tearfully tried to stop him from cruelly beating up Pudding, then saw her captain’s fist collided with Ichiji’s, his eyes glared in fury.  
  
     ** _“… Sanjina….. she’s crying… because of you…!!!!”_ **  
  
All she could see was the collision of Haki between her brother and her captain until, her eyes shot opened and found herself in a bitterly familiar bedchamber. In disbelief and denial, she rubbed her eyes over and over, looked around again. But the reality didn’t allow her to escape.  
  
She was in her old bedchamber of Germa’s Castle.  
  
    “Wha—what happened…..?” She muttered to herself.  
  
Then, the door was gently knocked, snapped her out of deep thought. Sanjina sighed in relief as she saw Cosette entered with tray of cool, soaked towels. The princess’s court lady approached with both concerned and reassured expression.  
  
    “Sanjina-sama…? Are you alright…..?” Cosette asked.  
  
She merely nodded. The former head chef placed a tray on a table, changing the lukewarm soaked towel with cooler one on the Straw Hat chef’s head.   
  
    “W…what happened…, when I was unconscious…?” Sanjina managed to ask.  
  
Cosette’s hands halted for a brief second, then placed down the lukewarm towel on a tray. Sanjina noticed her friend’s eyes trembled and grew slightly watery, hesitant but gathered up her courage and answered.  
  
    “The king has… passed away but… prince Reiji and prince Ichiji…. they,” Cosette sniffled a bit, “they fought at Whole Cake Chateau and…—”  
  
Sanjina frowned slightly. All she could remember was a collided fists of Luffy and Ichiji. She felt another headache as she remembered another memories; her assistance with Pudding, Cosette, and Charlotte Chiffon to make a wedding cake in order to satisfy Big Mom’s glutton. When her brothers duelled one another, Luffy and others allowed her to help Pudding and Chiffon making wedding cake to calm Big Mom’s eating disorder. All she knew was that the plan worked as the Yonko no longer intends to harm Vinsmoke family and Straw Hats.   
  
    “—… Crown prince Reiji… was dethroned…” Cosette finished with trembling voice.  
  
Straw Hat Chef’s eyes grew widened at the news, disbelieved. ‘Reiji’s………dethroned…?!’ She blinked her eyes continuously, the looked at Cosette.   
  
    “W-what do you mean ‘dethroned’…?!!”  
  
    “When you were unconscious, your captain used too much strength while fighting against Prince Ichiji…, crown prince Reiji-sama then came and they battled against one another…”  
  
She couldn’t able to listen straight. Luffy somehow used too much power in his attack—perhaps, used his Gear Fourth—he needed a time to heal until he was back to be able to fight, so Reiji stepped in and fought Ichiji. The first-born, Reiji, had poison-based powers while second-born, Ichiji, possessed an ability that can create explosions while attacking. Two deadly powers. However, before the ten minutes could even end the crown prince lost from the brutal conflict as red-haired prince overpowered him. But, dethroning means—  
  
Just then, Niji and Yonji entered to see their sister’s condition. Watching them, Sanjina sat up from her bed then turned to Cosette.  
  
    “…where’s Reiji….?” Sanjina asked carefully.  
  
Cosette was briefly silent for several seconds, then replied.  
  
    “Prince Reiji is in his bedchamber,” the former head-chef was beyond fearful for his fate, “Prince Ichiji is locking him in his towers…”  
  
It took Sanjina a lot of composure to maintain as her hands clenched into fists, trembling. In a midst of throne war between two brothers, the ambitious second-born prince had won.  
  
    “What does he planning… to do with… Reiji….?” She asked, almost to herself.  
  
    “Ichiji…., h-he’s………. he put Reiji under… the house arrest…” Yonji replied.  
  
All the room could hear was a silence. Then, as if she remembered now, Sanjina was then asking for the whereabouts of her crews.   
  
    “W-where’s Luffy…?! Where are my crews now…?!?!”  
  


 

* * *

  
In a dungeon of Germa…  
  
    “Luffy, stop!!! The bars are made of—”  
  
The captain of Straw Hats tried to break free from the dungeon, but the prison bars were built by sea-stones which was weakening his devil fruit power.  
  
    “—sea-stones…”  
  
Jinbe and Nami sighed heavily as Luffy laid back on a wall, ignoring the large grumbling from his stomach. Concerned, Chopper went to check on his captain’s condition and so on Brook’s. Pedro could only growl inwardly, due to his lack of strength to protect the Black Leg. Carrot was a bit disturbed with the atmosphere of where they were locked in.  
  
It’s been three days since the battle in Whole Cake Island. Thank god, the Yonko Big Mom didn't went through her eating disorder earlier and spared their lives. But, they were unable to find their chef until they were once again, suddenly ambushed by Germa Army.  
  
Luffy and his crews looked up when they saw three Germa soldiers appeared with steadfast position, holding their weapons.  
  
    “Crews of Straw Hats,” one soldier from the center began, “Lord Ichiji wants to see you…”  
  
The Straw Hat captain blinked his eyes. Nami frowned at the name of Sanjina’s brother. Carrot and Chopper embraced one another out of fright as Pedro scowled. Brook remained silent, but seemingly anxious of red-haired prince.  
  
Two soldiers stepped to their sides, as they heard footsteps of their new crown prince, Vinsmoke Ichiji. He wasn’t wearing his iconic raid suit, nor his casual outfit. He was wearing a more refined clothing of dark, mahogany shirt, white tie, long pants and pair of black books. White cape—labeled with the number 1—was surrounding his board shoulder. His black sunglasses hiding his unreadable eyes but he formed a diplomatic smile. A usual smile he wears when he hides his true colors and emotions. Oh how the Straw Hats despised the way he smile so spitefully.   
  
    “Now, this is a quaint turn of event,” the red-haired prince snickered, “all of you rabbles stuck inside a prison bars…”  
  
It took a lot of composure for Pedro not to wield his sword. Jinbe’s expression turned grim as Brook stood anxious but frowned. Ichiji’s intimidating aura frightened Chopper and Carrot still, as Nami glared daggers at him. Luffy’s eyes tried to search for any malice intentions he had, but due to Ichiji’s unreadable eyes behind his sunglasses and the facade smile, he wasn’t sure whether Sanjina’s brother meant any harm.  
  
    “If there’s something you want to say to us, just spit it out…” Garp’s grandson spoke in serious tone.  
  
    “We don’t want anything else to listen from you afterward…” Nami growled.  
  
Despite their small outburst, Ichiji remained calm and retained his political smirk.  
  
    “I do not seek for any fight…,” he sits on a cold, iron chair facing his prisoners, “but I’m here to discuss what we want clearly.”  
  
His last sentence caused Nami and Luffy blinked their eyes in bewilderment. Pedro and Jinbe frowned at his remarks as Chopper and Carrot tilted their head slightly, confused as well.  
  
    “Vinsmoke Ichiji,” the first fishman crew spoke up, “I’m surprised you still want something from us Straw Hats…, but we don’t want anything from warmongering royal family.”  
  
    “If you want,” Ichiji cut off,” “you all can either leave Germa… or rot in this prison.”  
  
All Straw Hats crew furrowed their brows. ‘He’s letting us go…?’ They all thought skeptically.  
  
    “I’m acknowledging your tenacity, Straw Hat,” Sparking Red’s smile was reserved but cold, “after all, I will not interfere with my sister’s previous affair with that Pirate Hunter, the swordsman Roronoa—”  
  
If Straw Hats were shocked, they had failed to conceal their widen eyes and jaws dropped, letting the red-haired prince continue.  
  
    “—and she’s not coming back to your small, plain pirate ship.”  
  
Luffy and Nami’s eyes grew wide, then frowned deeply. Chopper exclaimed out of surprise as Carrot gasped. Brook was frozen at the words as Pedro and Jinbe’s facial expression turned grave. They all grew fearful that Sanjina will not return to them. With her usual bright smile, waiting for their arms after the fight.  
  
    “S…Sanjina-san’s—” Brook began in trembling voice.  
  
    “—not…” Carrot continued but unable to add more.  
  
    “—coming back…?!!” Chopper exclaimed out of concern and fear.  
  
Angered, Luffy grabbed the prison bars, attempted to break them free as he ignored his strengths slowly drain away.  
  
    “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANJINA’S NOT COMING BACK?!?!” Nami yelled in indignation.  
  
    “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HER?!?!?!” Luffy shouted, utterly upset.  
  
Even though they were snapped, Ichiji remained still with usual spiteful, reserved grin.  
  
    “… what I want is bringing back the honor of Germa that once conquered North Blue as an empire,” the soon-to-be-king replied in casual manner yet his eyes glint with ambition, “…and my son becoming an heir to the throne.”  
  
Straw Hat captain narrowed his eyes further as Nami feared what was coming to Sanjina.  
  
    “W….what…?!!”  
  
Ichiji’s smile grew wide, revealing his dimples. His grin filled with ambition and victory, enjoying every expression his sister’s crew were making.  
  
    “She will marry me soon,” he eventually announced, “Sanjina will become a wife of Germa emperor.”  
  
Within a shocking silence, Brook’s skeleton jaw dropped almost to the floor. Pedro made a feline predatory growl. Chopper was beyond panicked by the news as Carrot and Nami’s face paled. Luffy’s eyes were wide out of disbelief, then fury.  
  
    “She will become the empress.” Ichiji reaffirmed, his voice strained with familiar emotion only he could recognize; ambition and fixation.


	2. One Time..., One Choice....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [As Ichiji is now soon to become a new ruler of Germa, Sanjina was to choose her own fate to save her crews, Baratie Chefs, her family… even if she must sacrifice her freedom and dreams. Niji and Yonji questioned Ichiji's plan, but found their lack of strength to stop him.]

   “She will marry me soon,” he eventually announced, “Sanjina will become a wife of Germa emperor.”  
  
Within a cold silence, Brook’s jaw dropped almost to the floor out of shock. Pedro made a feline predatory growl, his hand about to grab his sword. Chopper was beyond panicked by the news as Carrot and Nami’s face paled. Luffy’s eyes were wide out of disbelief, then seething anger.  
  
    “She will become the empress.” Ichiji affirmed, his voice strained with two emotions only he could recognize; ambition and fixation.  
  
As the crews were either panicked, shocked, or horrified to learn the news, Luffy stood still glaring at Ichiji.  
  
    “I won’t believe any words, unless its from my crew.” Luffy scowled.  
  
Sparking Red could only sneer inwardly at Straw Hat captain’s reaction.  
  
    “There are some words she cannot speak to you,” he spoke as he maintain his superficial grin, “soon, you and your crews will battle against another Yonko…… the Minks from Zou are targeted by Kaido, Wano Kingdom is also gathering more strength to fight against that beast…, World Government won’t just sit and watch your barbarity, ………..and the Blackbeard—”  
  
Ichiji saw how Luffy stiffed with grim expression when he mentioned the name of a man who was presumed to destroy Baltigo, the Revolutionary Lair belonged to Monkey D. Dragon. Luffy’s father. And his another sworn brother, Sabo was marked missing.  
  
As Luffy and others remained silent, Ichiji could only sighed lightly.  
  
    “…see? You have strong dream to pursuit a throne of Pirate King, but this is reality…,” he continued, “ you would be satisfied with the strength you, your crews, your allies and the small fleet… but it will be a pure, rock-bottom when you must confront the World Government and two Yonko.”  
  
As much as Straw Hats wanted to refute, they couldn’t. There was no stain in Ichiji’s every word. In order to fight two Yonko and their army, they needed more forces, more strengths than they have currently. Until now, their captain battled against many enemies but… this was a completely different matters. No one knows the whereabouts of revolutionary army, Kaido and Marshall D. Teach was gathering more powers. The matter was too serious even simple-minded Luffy is taking it seriously, now that he considered again.  
  
    “If Sanjina stays with you all who are lack of strengths…, she wouldn’t live long.” Ichiji remarked with slightly bitter tone, as if their lacking prowess would kill her someday.  
  
    “…so you’re saying that you can defend her…?!” Nami glared at him.  
  
    “And one more thing,” Ichiji cut her off, “as Sanjina and I marries, it will benefit you.”  
  
Once again, all Straw Hat crews’ eyes grew wide.  
  
    “We Germa 66… will offer you a strength to win a war…” smirk was formed from Ichiji’s lips, “I gave you warnings and proposition, … now it’s up to you all to decide whether she will be stuck in misery.”  
  
However, as the crews couldn’t give up on getting their chef back, Luffy boldly declared.  
  
    “… Sanjina is our crew…….not a pawn to be locked in this castle,” with his eyes glared, he raised his voice, “we’ll protect her, WE WILL HELP HER ACHIEVE HER DREAM!!!”  
  
Unfazed by Luffy’s outbursts, Ichiji slowly stood up looking down at him and his crews. As if he was reminding them who was in the highest hierarchy.  
  
    “You may be a man with power granted by a mere superstitious fruit, to become a Pirate King,” his voice was filled with pride, “but… I’m a man among all mankind, who will become the sovereign of North Blue.”  
  
Luffy growled again in wrath, his fists trembling as red-haired prince grinned.  
  
    “It it weren't for me…, who could ever protect her?”   
  
With reserved smile, Ichiji turned around and left the dungeon leaving Sanjina’s crews speechless and fuming.  
  


* * *

  
In Ichiji’s Castle,  
  
    “WHAT?!?! MARRIAGE?!!!”  
  
Niji and Yonji exclaimed as their wide eyes glanced at Ichiji in disbelief. Red-haired prince only smiled, eyes glint in pride and ambition but concealed his desire.  
  
    “Yes. Marriage.” He simply replied.  
  
    “B-but…..why with Sanjina?!?! She is our sister!!!!” Yonji yelled.  
  
    “Only sister of Vinsmoke family,” Ichiji corrected him, “the only one… who can grant me pureblood of royal family.”  
  
Blue-haired prince narrowed his eyes, frowned deeply as he cringed while green-haired prince’s eyes were wide in shock as his jaw dropped, panicked. ‘Pureblood?!’ their mind was in whirlwind of bewilderment and disturbance of their brother’s plans. Sure, they were fully aware of the fact that Sanjina is the only female member of Vinsmoke family but they are mostly concerned what decision she will make.  
  
    “I’m aware of the fact that both of you are objecting to my decision… but…,” Ichiji’s eyes were half-lidded as he smiles, “… you should know what will happen if you think of helping her escape.”  
  
Niji growled inwardly as Yonji stiffened visibly. It was no use. If they revolt, they couldn’t guarantee the fate of Straw Hats, Baratie’s, and Reiji’s life. Unable to take the conversation, two princes stormed out of Ichiji’s room and rushed to Reiji’s castle, where he was house-arrested to.  
  


* * *

 

  
In a Dungeon…  
  
    “Straw Hats,” one soldier appeared, “her highness wants to see you.”  
  
Luffy perked up and so did his crews. They heard a familiar footsteps made by high heels. Composed, graceful and bold. But there was a bit of anxiety in every step she made.  
  
    “Sanjina!”  
  
She saw her crews and eyes softened with mixed emotions. Sanjina was relieved to see her Luffy, and others are safe… but her heart was breaking as this could be the last time she would see them. She stopped in front of the prison bars, her blue eyes gazing at them with melancholic glint.  
  
    “Are you okay?!?! Did someone hurt you?!”  
  
As usual, Luffy always asked out of concern.  
  
    “No…, I’m okay…” Sanjina said, managed to formed a small smile.  
  
    “Sanjina, we heard what Ichiji said!!!!” Nami yelled, shock still never left from her eyes.  
  
    “Is it true?!?! That you’re getting married to Ichiji?!?!” Carrot and Chopper asked at the same time.  
  
Straw Hat Chef remained silent. Dread filled in her heart, wondering what would happen to her crews if she rebels against her brother’s plans. What would also happen to chefs from Baratie, Owner Zeff, the one who she cares and loves as her real father.  
  
    “It’s note…true, right?” Nami hopefully asked, “he was just lying, right…?!”  
  
    “We know how he uses empty threat to keep you in,” Brook also spoke up, “you don’t have to stay to—”  
  
    “It’s true.” Sanjina cut off.  
  
Everyone paused at her reply, eyes blinked in lack of belief.  
  
    “…w—what…?!”  
  
Sanjina glanced at them with her eyes began to losing its light.  
  
    “It’s true…,” she repeated, this time more firm, “I’ll be wed to Ichiji…”  
  
Now their eyes were widened at her decision. Brook’s jaw dropped once again, Pedro frowned deeply as Carrot gasped. Chopper’s expression turned from shock to concern and sadness as tear was threatening to fall from his eyes. Nami’s wide eyes trembled, fearing for her friend’s life. Luffy, on the other hand, skeptically try to look at Sanjina in the eyes. But all he could see was a closed windows to her emotions, her soul. Sanjina approached to Luffy, held his hands and smiled.  
  
    “I’ll be okay…. So.., accept Ichiji’s offer.”  
  
She knew what her brother offered to her crews and she wanted them to accept it. In a close future, they will fight against two Yonko and it was true that they needed more strength to face against them and their army. Sanjina knew Ichiji wasn’t a man of empty words.   
  
    “B—but… what about you…?!” Luffy asked, concerned for his crew.  
  
Smiling encouragingly, Sanjina gripped on her captain’s hangs tightly for several seconds.  
  
    “I have to stay but…,” she paused, then tried to smile, “… you all should leave…”  
  
Luffy then remembered what her red-haired brother said before… the upcoming wars with two powerful figures, they needed more powers and strength to confront them. And Ichiji’s offer would benefits for him and his crews. Seeing his cook locked in a castle was the least he wanted to see, and Ichiji was right… with this strength now, he cannot protect her. Then, with determination and tenacity in his eyes he gazed at her.  
  
    “Then…, I’ll come back……,” the Straw Hat captain spoke with serious expression, “…when I become a Pirate King.”  
  
Sanjina’s eyes were wide at his words.  
  
    “I promise… I will become stronger and come back to pick you up… I will become the Pirate King and bring you back!!! I—we, will help you find the All Blue!!!”  
  
The navigator also nodded and so other crews. Straw Hat’s reindeer doctor tried his best not to burst in tears as Carrot already sobbed emotionally. Pedro closed his eyes as Brook remained silent, locked into a sadness of separation.  
  
Speechless at first, then Sanjina used amount of her inner strength to force a reassuring smile to her crews, nodded her head. Taking a step back, then she turned her back to her crews for one last time and walked upstairs, her sapphire eyes finally released the tears. Her hand covered her her mouth from sobbing, didn’t wish to let her beloved ones hear her anguish and sorrow. She won’t be able to hear Brook’s songs, watching Franky and Usopp building ridiculous inventions, watching Robin giggles while Nami beat the ass out of her crews for their silly antics, her Marimo getting lost in random place or bickering with her, and Luffy always ask for her cooking, smiling as he thanked her. Sanjina won’t be able to cook for her crews anymore.   
  


* * *

  
Days passed after Straw Hats were freed from Germa, the warmongering kingdom was celebrating for their red-haired prince becoming new king, new ruler of their country. But, there was another reason why Germa was in a midst of triumph and cheers.  
  
 It was a royal wedding between Sparking Red, Vinsmoke Ichiji and Black Leg, Vinsmoke Sanjina.  
  
Inside the castle, throne hall was decorated for the wedding—more like, a royal couple’s coronation—as the crowds were standing by both sides. On the groom’s side, was all soldiers, the Deposed prince Reiji, Niji, and Yonji in their respective royal suits and cape around their shoulders, wore the expression of unease, concern, and fear for their sister’s impending fate. On the bride’s side was palace maids, head palace maid Cosette and her mentor Eponi. For they are ones aware of their princess’s past, the maids couldn’t conceal the tears escaping from their eyes. Cosette was no option. The former head chef was now the soon-to-be-Queen’s head maid, and she feared that Sanjina would live an unhappy and miserable marriage life. Watching her silently wept and trembling, Niji was angry at himself for his lack of strength to help his sister escape the hell they call Castle.  
  
The gate of Throne hall opened as everyone turned to see the entrance where the royal pair stood together in their royal wedding attires. Ichiji was wearing a royal white Germa wedding suit—an addition with black shirt and red necktie—, his cape around his neck, grinning. Sanjina was wearing a wedding dress which was once belonged to her mother Sora, her long blond hair tied up in buns, adorned with extravagant accessories, but her face was expressionless as her eyes lost its light. They gracefully, slowly walked the altar stood close while blonde bride was trying not to look at her brothers’ eyes that are glinting with guilt and remorse as they looked away, unable to gaze at her fate. Niji and Yonji’s heart was wrenching, for they believed this was what they’re getting for unable to let go of their estranged sister, and their lacking strength to protect her.  
  
The royal couple was now sitting on their respective throne as king and queen, Ichiji received the emblem as ruler of Germa while Sanjina was crowned as queen with golden tiara. The preacher stood on the center announcing his speech of matrimonial coronation.  
  
From today, Black Leg Sanjina might become Vinsmoke Ichiji’s queen consort but she does not intend to give her whole heart to him.  
  
    “By the power vested in me, I hereby announce Vinsmoke Ichiji, the king of Germa… and Vinsmoke Sanjina, as his queen!”  
  
And how the heaven was cruel, as Reiji the Deposed Prince was the first to give his “blessing” to the new king and queen of Germa. He stood on the center bowed silently to them, as Sanjina’s eyes completely lost its ray of light and forced herself forming a small smile.  
  
Blinking back his tears of remorse, Reiji finally regained his composure then gave his blessing.  
  
    “I bestow my blessing, for our king and his queen,” he bowed again concealing his emotions with loud voice, “HAIL TO OUR KING AND QUEEN!!”  
  
Following his gestures, Niji, Yonji, Cosette, all the maids and soldiers bowed in unison to a newly crowned royal couple. Hiding his suffocating emotions, Niji secretly clenched his fists while Yonji bit his lips, preventing a sigh of lamentation for his sister’s future with ambitious man. In a mix of servants loud yells, Cosette wept for she wanted to protect the one who she will serve as her queen.  
  
    “HAIL!!! TO OUR KING AND QUEEN!!”  
  
Ichiji’s flashed his white teeth with smile of triumph, revealing his dimples as he was convinced to believe that he have achieved his ambitions and claimed the one who reminded him as his sister, but a woman whom he secretly harboured with forbidden affection to. Sanjina’s smile remained forced, but her lightless deep blue eyes briefly blinked with one drop of tear.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter~~~ enjoy reading~!!!

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY!!!! After all time I've thinking of writing this or not, I finally decided to let all my stories out..... this story will contain most of Sanjina's life back in castle.... but she won't be able to return to her crews. More genderbend characters, my OCs (which I posted in my tumblr) will appear soon. Some chapters' subplot will have other characters appear later.
> 
> Hope you all love this, and put up your thoughts on comments~!


End file.
